A Pirate's Mistake
by WrittenApology
Summary: Captain Arthur Kirkland has kidnaped Gilbert Beilschmidt's fiancé, Kathleen Willow(a character of my own), but did Kirkland make a huge mistake? Is he really in over his head this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo~ Author here. :3 So I had found this (unfinished) story in my notebook from about two years ago, maybe? I think I did a really good job on it so I thought I'd post it here. I hope you enjoy! ^^**

* * *

_Tonight's the night…_ thought Kathleen, _That my parents officially announce my engagement to Gilbert._ She gave an unpleasant sigh. "Oh, what a bother…"

"Oh, come now, Kathleen. You should be mingling among your guests. This is an exciting evening." This voice belonged to Kathleen's younger half-sister, Elizabeth, whom she refers to as 'Lizzie'. Kathleen is a rather informal princess. She refuses to call her sister Elizabeth except when her father is around, which wasn't often. Her father is a respected and very skilled captain. Gilbert is the son of his beloved best friend and co-captain, who was recently lost at sea on a personal voyage and is reportedly dead. Kathleen's father was soon to be retired and Gilbert was next in line to become captain. This was also a reason he graced Gilbert with his daughter's hand in marriage.

"Since when do you call me Kathleen, Lizzie? What is with the sudden formality? It's just another boring ball." muttered Kat.

"Since you're getting married, silly! Father said I must act on my best behavior." Lizzie sighed with envy. "What I wouldn't give to be married to Gilbert!"

"Dido…" then Kat smirked, "Oh, Lizzie! Now's your chance! He's right over there talking to those girls. Go try and win him over." Lizzie began to blush fiercely. "B-but you're marrying soon. He'd never-"

Kat interrupted her, "Oh, I'm sure he finds you more attractive than me." Kat got out of her seat and placed her hands on Lizzie's shoulders. "And what if I were to be kidnapped and never return? What then? You better get a head start on him before he finds another girl to replace me. Go!" Kat shoved her towards Gilbert's direction. "For my sake, go flirt away!" They shared a quick giggle and Lizzie was off. Kat watched as Lizzie made her way over to him and he bowed before her, taking her hand and kissing it. The other girls seemed to fade into the crowd as his full attention was focused on Lizzie alone. Kat thought to herself, _I don't see what she or any of the other girls see in him. He's a self-centered flirt who only talks of himself. He thinks he's so awesome. How annoying. And I can't believe he's flirting with all those girls when WE'RE to be married! What an ass! I can see right through him like a shallow pool. I can't believe I have to marry him. Someone please take me away from this hell._ She folded her arms and rolled her eyes. She turned to sit back down when she saw something flick underneath her chair. She grabbed handfuls of her elegant pink dress and bent down. Her long, blonde curls rolled off her shoulders and bounced. She knelt down and leaned in further to see under the chair but couldn't see anything but black. Two golden eyes opened and peered at her. The creature pounced at her, causing her to fling back and fall. It lay on her stomach and purred. A black cat with a torn right ear meowed happily and placed a paw on Kat's face. "Keke! How'd you get in here? I missed you." She hugged her and the cat replied with a head rub. _**Purreow~ **_

Keke was Kathleen's pet cat whom she loved dearly. Kat found her in one of the palace gardens as a kitten and they've been inseparable ever since.

Ellice, Kat's step mother, heard the commotion came charging over. In a sincere, worried voice she asked, "Kathleen, are you alright?"

Kat replied annoyed, "I'm fine, Ellice."

"What is that damned creature doing here?" snarled Ellice. "It's going to ruin everything. Get it out of here at once!"

"As long as you're still married to my father, I'll do whatever I want. I still haven't forgotten our _last_ incident."

At age 10, shortly after finding Keke, Ellice came into the family picture and tried everything in her power to rid the castle of that cat. She tired chasing her out, but she found her way back in. She ordered a servant to take the cat into town inside a bag, but again, she found her way back. Ellice couldn't stand the nuisance much longer and finally snapped. She took the cat by its tail, carried her down to the dungeon room, and threw her into the very last cellar. Keke hit the wall, knocking a loose chunk of brick that fell with her, landing on her ear. She tugged and tugged until she finally freed her ear, torn and bloody. Kat and Keke have shared a grudge against Ellice ever since then.

When Kat had found Keke, she took her to her father, told him what had happened, and that night she laid outside his bedroom and listened as her father had a stern word with Ellice. _"You're lucky she survived or I would have thrown you out for that!" _That is all Kat could remember of the conversation.

There are two reasons why Ellice did such a thing:

1. She was extremely superstitious about black cats. But Keke has been nothing but luck to Kat. She found Keke the day of her mother died of cancer. Kat has always assumed that Keke was her mother's farewell gift.

2. Kat assumed Ellice never liked her since she wasn't her daughter and Kat never accepted her as a mother either. Kat never once, in the past six years, called Ellice 'mother', nor does she ever intend to. There was an obvious reason for that…

Kat has never held a grudge against Lizzie, even though she's Ellice's daughter. Lizzie resembles her mother in appearance but not in personality. She's sweet, cute, innocent, and tries desperately to cling to Kat and her father. Kat doesn't mind this. She's always wanted a little sister. Lizzie is only two years younger than Kat and when they first met, Lizzie was shy and sucked her thumb. When Kat pointed out that an eight year old shouldn't be sucking their thumb, she quit in an instant. She was so eager to please and that was her only flaw. She has never changed. Although she is more energetic and lively now.

_But she's like a little turtle in its shell when she's around Gilbert. I don't get it. _thought Kat. A mumbling in the background interrupted Kat's thoughts. "…ignore me! I'm talking to you young lady! Get off the floor right this instant!" yelled Ellice.

"Oh, shut your trap, Ellice." replied Kat getting up.

Ellice's face flushed red, "You-!"

Kat interrupted, "You annoy the crap out of me. Just because you married my father doesn't mean you can rule over my life! You'll never be like my mother!"

Silence swept over the room. Just then a tall, dark figure entered through the large doorway. "Well, don't stop the party on my account!" boomed a voice that echoed throughout the ballroom. The owner of the voice was none other than Captain James Willow. The crowd turned and looked over to him.

"Daddy!" squealed Kat. She dashed through the crowd and leapt into a giant bear hug in her father's arms. He cradled her, wrapping his arms tightly around her and kissing her forehead repeatedly.

"Father!" yelled Lizzie as she came running over. He put Kat down and embraced Lizzie, swinging her around.

"My little kitty Kat and Lizzie lizard! How I've missed you so… and I've got something for you two." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two cloth bags. He handed Kat and Lizzie each a bag and they opened them, revealing a yellow and a blue gem necklace. Kat hugged her father again and put on the yellow necklace. Lizzie did the same and they squealed together.

"It matches my blue eyes." said Lizzie gleefully.

"It reminds me of Keke's golden eyes." murmured Kat thoughtfully. Lizzie squealed once more and twirled around. Her blue dress and curls followed and rippled. She paused and composed herself before saying, "Thank you, Father."

"They're perfect! Thank you!" Kat hugged her father once again, and then she and Lizzie grabbed his hands, pulling him towards the other end of the room where their chairs awaited.

Once they were at their seats, Kat and Lizzie sat at the edges of their chairs and called out, "Tell us of your adventures, Captain Willow!"

The crowd began to cheer and clap. James' voice boomed with laughter. "Alright. Alright!" He looked over his shoulder and winked at his girls before starting. "So there I was… only blue sea as far as the eye could see…"

* * *

There was a shuffling of shadows in the hallway outside the doorway of the main entrance. This went unnoticed because everyone was tuned into James' tale. Kat shifted and looked around for Keke. She was nowhere nearby. This wasn't uncommon for her to do though. Kat looked across the room and found Keke by the doorway. Her back was arched and her fur stood on end.

_That's strange. Keke never acts that way. Well, except for Ellice but… I wonder… _she leaned over to Lizzie and whispered, "I'm going to the restroom. Excuse me."

"But the stories just getting good." whispered Lizzie.

"Sorry. Fill me in later." Lizzie nodded to her as Kat got out of her chair and snuck away.

She made her way across the room, passing a servant who took notice but only watched, wondering where she was going. A tall man with scraggly hair came through the main entrance as Kat came over to him and picked Keke up. She scratched Keke under the chin and noted the man's haphazard appearance. He was filthy and improperly dressed in a servant's attire.

"Excuse me, madam." he said half bowing.

Kathleen replied hastily, "Are you a new servant? Where have you been? You're filthy. Fix your clothing. The food needs tending to."

He half bowed once more and apologized, "Forgive me, madam." He noticed the hallway lights glistening off her silver tiara.

"Quit your slacking." she snapped.

The man straightened and looked down at her. "You must be Princess Kathleen." he noted aloud as her took in her whole figure and appearance. She squinted at him angrily. "Of course. Pardon my indecency, malady." He snatched her wrist and circled around her, covering a hand over her mouth. Pulling her around the corner and into the hallway, the earlier servant jolted and gasped.

"Captain! Someone's kidnapping Princess Kathleen!" he pointed towards the doorway.

Gilbert spun around and charged through the crowd, James following in pursuit. Ellice hurried to Lizzie's side and grabbed her hand the moment she burst into tears. A woman screamed and another nearly fainted. Uproar broke out among the crowd.

Kat stumbled alongside the kidnapper, almost dropping Keke. Keke sunk her claws into Kat's dress and growled. _I can't run this fast like this! _She bit the man's hand and dug her heels into the ground, jerking backwards. He glared back at her and scooped her up before she stumbled onto the ground. Kat tried wiggling and kicking but his grip wasn't giving. She buried her face into Keke's back with frustration. _Why is this happening? It's never happened before. What do I do? I don't know! I don't know… _Then she heard her father bellow, "Unhand her, you fiend!"

She looked back towards him. "Daddy!" she screamed.

"I'll kill him!" yelled Gilbert. Kat looked ahead and saw the large, wooden palace doors opening.

"Hurry!" yelled the kidnapper. Two men came out from behind the doors and ran ahead of them.

"Pirates!" exclaimed Gilbert and James in unison.

The pirates ran down a dirt path towards the piers, where their giant ship awaited them. "Set sail!" ordered the kidnapper. The pirates jumped onto the deck and the crew prepared to set sail. Kat and the kidnapper reached the pier as Gilbert and James came trailing close behind. _I have to act now. _By now Kat was on full panic mood and the moment the kidnapper stepped foot on deck, she elbowed him in the face and she was dropped, landing on her feet. She leapt for her father with arms outstretched. An arm wrapped around her waist mid-jump and she was lurched back. "Daddy!" she shrilled at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The platform used to board the ship was pulled in before Gilbert or James could climb aboard. The ship pulled away from the pier as the crew members laughed at the two men. Kat was passed on to another crew member who held her back so she wouldn't attempt another jump. "Farewell, Gilbert Beilschmidt. It seems this is the end of our little game of cat and mouse." announced the kidnapper.

"What? Arthur Kirkland? You filthy scumbag of a pirate!"

"Yes. It is I, _Captain _Arthur Kirkland, and I have finally kidnapped your precious little princess and future bride." he grinned and began to laugh.

"Fuck you! I'll find you and slit your throat. You're finished, I tell you, finished!"

James yelled reassuringly to Kat, "Stay strong my little princess! I'm coming for you!"

Kirkland laughed even louder.

"Daddy! I love you!" cried Kat.

"I love you too, my darling!"

Kat started to sob. Her father always told her _Stay strong my little princess_ whenever she was hurt or felt down. He knew just how to kindle and nurture the fire in her heart. She became red in the face, seething with rage. She growled ferociously, wriggling and yanking her head back, colliding it into the face of the one holding her back. She pulled her right arm free and elbowed him in the nose. She ducked and bolted for the railing. She put her hands on the railing, then a foot, and pushed off. Kirkland grabbed her hand and she spun around, her foot never leaving the railing. She growled and punched him square in the jaw. Kat leaned down and bit his knuckles as hard as she could, breaking skin and making them bleed. He grunted wincing in pain and pulled his hand back, letting her go. He tried swinging at her but missed. She fell backwards into the water. The impact of her body against the surface knocked the wind out of her and she gasped in water. The shock overwhelmed her completely and she couldn't react. She was drowning.

"Get her!" ordered the captain.

A dingy was lowered down and two pirates jumped in. A third jumped into the water after Kat. Moments later he resurfaced with his arm interlocked with hers. James dove into the water and swam towards them. Kat was thrown halfway into the dingy. The pirate clung to the side and hollered, "Go!" The first pirate stood up with an ore in his hands, waited for the right moment, and cracked it down onto James' head, causing him to sink. The dingy rowed closer to the ship as James resurfaced two feet away, gasping for air.

He tried swimming after them again and choked, "No! Kat!"

The second pirate helped pull Kat fully into the dingy, shifting his weight and picking her up. The third pirate pulled himself in just as James made it over to them again. The first pirate kicked James' hands as he tried to get a grip on the dingy and kicked him in the face once he's let go. James finally backed off, defeated. He knew he was at a disadvantage. Ropes were lowered down and the dingy was tied and hauled up to the deck.

"No…" said James half-heartedly. He turned around and headed back to the piers.

The crewmen stood around panting and drenched. Kat's body lay soaking wet and sprawled on the deck. She began gagging and violently coughing up water. Her vision was blurry and her muscles heavy though she tried to look around.

Kirkland stood over her and said, "We have a feisty one here."

Kat's vision started to fade black and the noises blended together and grew fainter.

"Tie her…"

Her body laid limp and lifeless as darkness enveloped her.

* * *

**Okie dokie then~ I hope you enjoyed the read. There is another chapter coming soon and after that... I'm not entirely sure. ^^; Any critiques, thoughts, comments, etc. just let me know. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll stick with me(if I don't let this story hang off an eternal cliff pfff). :3**

**~*~To Be Continued~*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okie dokie~ Here's the second chapter. ^^ I tried to my best elongate my sentences and give a bit more detail. I don't know if I did a very good job but I'm pleased with it nonetheless. Enjoy~**

* * *

James swam back to the piers and crawled out of the water. The sun was setting. There was steam rolling off of James' shoulders and back as he stood there motionless and panting. A servant came down the path carrying a large towel for him. He took his shirt off and grabbed the towel from the short man, dried himself off, and then wrapped the towel around his shoulders. He looked over to the servant and said sternly, "Ready two of my largest ships and get any and all men willing to serve me and rescue my daughter. We set sail in the morning." James turned to Gilbert, "Son, it's about time you became captain and man one of my ships."

"Yes, sir." replied Gilbert. "It will be an honor."

"I wanted to tell you properly, but that moment's gone now." There was a moment's pause as he stared blankly in the distance before looking to Gilbert again and slapped a hand against his back. "Come with me. You'll stay in one of the guest rooms for the night." The two men walked together up the dirt path solemnly. James wore a grave look across his face as he walked through the entrance. Ellice and Lizzie came to his side and he kissed Ellice on the cheek, then Lizzie on the forehead. He tried turning away but Lizzie grabbed his hand and looking back at her, his expression softened and a sympathetic smile crept across his lips. Lizzie had tear stained cheeks and her eyes welled up with tears again as she began to cry. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, cradling her delicate figure. After a few moments of silence only broken by Lizzie's faint sobs, Ellice came to her side and laid a hand on her shoulder. Lizzie let go of James and took a step back, rubbing her cheek. James put a hand to her face and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

Lizzie looked away from her father as the corners of her mouth twitched downward into a frown. Looking back again, she said to him, "Make him pay for what he has done, Father."

James stepped forward and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead again and whispered, "I will."

* * *

**_"…Kitty Kat…"_** Kat's eyes fluttered open slowly. **_"My little kitty Kat…"_** Kat looked around.

_I know this voice. Who…? _

**_"…Kat."_**She looked behind her to the right and then quickly to the left. There was nothing but black surrounding her.

**_"Where are you, Kat?"_**

_Dad! _"I'm here, daddy, I'm here!" She sat up quickly and scrambled to her feet. She paused before walking forward slowly, looking every which-way. "Daddy, where are you? I'm over here!"

**_"Where are you?"_** Kat turned around frantically searching. **_"Kat…"_**

"Dad?!"

**_"Kat…"_** An arm reached out from the darkness towards her.

"Dad!" she cried breathlessly. She reached for the hand, taking a step forward but her foot never hit the ground and she fell. She was engulfed in a pool of velvet black and began to sink. She tried desperately to pull herself up to the surface but she didn't know where the surface was. She swam aimlessly, unable to breathe. She gasped for air but only water filled her lungs.

_NO!_

* * *

Kat awoke with a jolt, sweating profusely and panting heavily. She looked about her, trying to focus on her surroundings. _What? Where? A ship? I'm on a ship?!_ Bits and pieces of the last evening started crawling back into her mind. _Kidnapped. I really was kidnapped! _Kat was in a sitting position, leaned up against the mast. She shifted her weight to her feet in order to get up but her upper body wouldn't move. She tried twisting from side to side but still she could hardly move. Looking down she realized the ropes restraining her. _That damn-_ She tried pushing an elbow out but the ropes dug into her flesh and she winced in pain.

Kat breathed a sigh of aggravation and scanned the deck. It was a rich mahogany color. She tried but failed to focus her eyes on anything because of the dim light from the horizon. Looking over towards the right, she watched the moon fade underneath the dark green ocean and turning her head as far back to the left as she could, she saw the faint, golden-orange glow from the horizon. Kat's head throbbed from the sudden head movement so she closed her eyes, brought her head down, and tried to think._ It's almost dusk. How long was I unconscious? Wasn't it dawn when I was taken? I can't quite remember… _She slowly brought her head back up and noticed a door straight ahead of her. _I assume that's the captain's cabin. _The doorknob was a golden skull with emerald gems for eyes that glimmered in the dim light. _Yup._ There was a thump sound that brought her attention to a stack of crates next to the door. Something black flicked out and back behind the bottom crate followed by panicky squeaking and then silence. Another thump and a mouse came dashing across the deck. The small black mass crawled out from behind the nearest crate, slumped over in a defeated manner, and plopped its hindquarters onto the ground. _That mouse must have been its only meal. Aw, poor little guy... Wait a minute._ Kat squinted and studied the little figure. "Keke?" The figure's head snapped up abruptly and stared at Kat. _Did I just hear a purr? _The small creature got to its feet and made its way over towards her, stopping every so often to listen, flickering its ears back and forth. The purring became increasingly louder as it approached her further and Kat could see it clearly now. "Keke? How did you get on the ship? Didn't I drop you?" The cat crawled into her lap and rubbed its face under Kat's chin. She giggled and looked down into Keke's eyes and giving a crooked smile she said sarcastically, "I don't suppose you could get me out of this one, now could you?" Keke just stared at her and purred. "Thought not."

Keke yawned and stretched her paws against Kat's stomach, her claws digging into the rope as she tried to retract them. Kat smiled at Keke's sudden fascination with the rope's texture. She sunk her claws into the rope again and began kneading it with immense pleasure. _Smart kitty._ The ropes grew thinner by the minute as Keke plucked and clawed at it, soon reducing them to mere threads. "I got it from here." said Kat as she tried stretching but the ropes weren't giving way quite yet. She repeatedly tried pushing her arms farther and farther away from her sides until _Snap!_ Keke's ears folded back and her eyes grew wider in excitement. Kat stretched her arms even farther. _Snap! Snap! _Keke readied to pounce and attacked the last rope, tugging and pulling ferociously, pushing against Kat's stomach for support until it finally snapped and she tumbled backwards out of Kat's lap. Kat was overcome with laughter, only muffling it with her hand. Keke turned and glared at Kat, then walked away towards the direction the mouse had run to earlier, swishing her tail indignantly. "I'm sorry." Kat whispered through her gasps.

There was a creak from one of the deck boards which brought Kat back to her senses and she suddenly became acutely aware of her surroundings. She snatched a quick glance behind her but saw nothing. The hair on her neck stood on end as she scanned the rest of the deck but still nothing. She tried to reassure herself that it was an old, worn down ship. It didn't help her much, but nonetheless, she got to her feet, peeling the ropes off her dress and dusting herself off. She turned around and studied the ship, getting her bearings. _This ship reminds me of my dad's…not nearly as big as I remember…but then again, I haven't been on a ship since I was little. _Kat sighed at the memories from her younger years on her father's ship. She walked over to the railing and let the steady sea breeze flow through her hair. _I used to do this all the time. It's so refreshing._ Kat looked down and watched the waves gently lap at the side of the ship and splash upwards. _I wonder how big the ship is on the inside…_

There was another creak and Kat spun around at once, holding her breath. The deck was still empty. She exhaled with relief. Scanning the deck once more, her eyes fell onto the captain's door. _I wonder… if it's locked… _She walked over hesitantly. The floor boards creaked underneath her, causing her to flinch, so she tried tip-toeing slowly. She stopped in front of the door and froze, staring down at the doorknob. _Do I...? Well, what am I going to do if I do? What _should_ I do? Confront him and demand to be released? What good will that do? I am in the middle of the ocean! _She became angry at that thought and clenched her fists tightly. She reached up to pound on the door but heard creaking somewhere far behind her, possibly below deck, followed by low voices. She turned her head to see the sun already up above the horizon. _Crap! They're all getting up now! _She turned back and grabbed the doorknob, turning it and swiftly slipped behind the door. She closed it as quietly as possible and leaned her shoulder against the door, then turned to rest her whole back against it. Her heart nearly pounded out of her chest at the thought of being caught. _That was close... Now what?_

There was a deep sigh from within the room, causing Kat to freeze, her heart nearly dropping into her stomach. _Yup. Definitely the captain's room. Oh God. Is he still asleep? I have to get out before he wakes and finds me._ She closed her eyes tight and gulped. _Please be asleep. Please be asleep. _She turned slowly to her right and slowly opened her eyes. A tremendous sigh of relief escaped her lips and she slapped a hand to her mouth, flinching and closing her eyes tightly. _Oh god, that was loud._ She hesitated before opening her eyes again. She stared at the body lying on the bed, waiting for a reaction or sudden movement. Nothing. _Oh my god. Did he seriously not hear that?! _She dropped her hand and looked at him quizzically. _Well, it's probably because of the fact that he has a pillow over his head._ She threw her hands up and rolled her eyes, letting her hands drop back down._ Wow. What else haven't I noticed yet? _She studied the body lying there. _Well, let's see… pillow over his head, facing the wall, back towards me, lying on top of the covers…odd…he's wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, navy blue trousers, black leather boots…he still has his boots on? Why? _She took a few steps towards the bed, stopping a foot away from its edge. _What a simple looking bed. The sheets look so dull and rough. And filthy. This can't be the captain's room._ Kat looked over to the foot of the bed and saw an open chest. Walking over to it, she noted dozens of brilliantly colored silk, satin, velvet, and other fabrics thrown lazily inside. _Not a very organized man, now is he? _She glanced around the room. The wall opposite of the door was made completely of glass paneled windows. You could see the vast blue sky and endless sea of green. A desk sat right in the middle of the view looking quite fancy with its gold trimming and neatly polished wood. There were maps and notebooks scattered all across it with a few fallen on the floor. There was a door to the right, just past the bed, that lead into what looked like a small bathroom. All sorts of liquor bottles were pilled in the sink and on the counters. _Drink much? Then that must mean he's passed out right now. Nice._ Kat looked to the left wall and there were items of all sorts pilled high against it. Paintings were stacked in the far corner. Several swords of various sizes, models, and intricately patterned handles and sheaths were leaning against a large chest stuffed full of gold, gems, and jewelry, so much so that it could not close properly. Many vases and statues were placed at random while large pillows of varying fabrics and materials were scattered about the floor with small piles of small, frilled pillows here or there.

_I've never seen so much stuff in one room before. He really stole all of this stuff? From all over the world? _Kat looked back at the man sleeping._ How? He's so scrawny! Well, I guess he would _have_ to have _some_ muscle to be a captain. He _had_ carried me all the way to his ship. _Kat walked to the side of his bed again and looked down at the drunken captain. _The only thing he doesn't have is a sense of decency. What an ass. Kidnapping me! I'll show you!_ "You messed with the wrong princess." she mumbled, raising her hand up above her head.

There was a sudden movement on the bed as the captain turned his whole body around, facing Kat. The pillow over his face slid off the bed and onto the floor next to her feet. Her moment to lash out was lost as panic surged through her body. But the captain's eyes never opened. He let out another sigh and Kat crinkled her nose at the strong stench of liquor. _Disgusting._ She turned her head away to cough and get a good breath before looking back at him. _So he has blonde hair… and some thick eyebrows. Ew. I hadn't noticed that before when I'd first seen him. Well, I guess all together he's sort of good looking. I wonder what color his eyes are…_ Kat was leaning in closer but caught herself. _What am I doing?_ She straightened her back quickly. _His looks don't change the fact that he kidnapped me. He's not going to sway me!_ Kat's face flushed red and she raised her hand again. A faint swooshing sound and a loud smack rang throughout the room as her hand met the flesh of his cheek. The captain jerked his head back and threw his back against the wall. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and opened his eyes, blinking frantically. He looked around dazed and confused, mindlessly mumbling incomprehensible sentences to himself and rubbing his cheek. He tried to focus in on Kat through hazy, emerald green eyes. He sat unmoving for a long time, clearly not processing the figure standing before him or the situation he was in. His eyelids flickered slowly several times before Kat became angry at his lack of response and lashed out again at him.

This time her palm never met his face, instead the captain had caught her wrist only inches away from his face and grasped it firmly. He swiftly tilted Kat's wrist towards her, causing her to lean forward and bend her elbow, and then yanked it downward and back towards him, which caused Kat to lose her footing and fall forward next to him. She struggled to push herself up into a sitting position facing away from the captain with only her free arm but he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her in close before she could crawl away from him. Still gripping her wrist, he brought her arm down and wrapped it around herself right over his other arm. Kat tried to wriggle free but immediately froze the moment she felt him bury his face in her hair and breathed in the perfumed smell. Shivers shot down Kat's spine. _W-what was that?! _Kat shuddered at the captain's breath tickling the back of her neck and her face flushed pink with embarrassment. _How- eh- wh- what in the hell is going on?! _She opened her mouth to scream but her voice caught in her throat as the captain brushed his lips against the groove of her neck and planted a sloppy, wet kiss, and then rested his head against her shoulder. Kat's eyes widened and her mouth hung wide open in disbelief, and she remained speechless and unmoving for what seemed to be an agonizingly long time. The painfully awkward silence was broken by a low snore and Kat frowned in confusion. _What the…? He fell asleep? __**He fell ASLEEP!? **_Kat sneered. _How DARE he! How dare he lay a hand on me and then his lips a-and then FALL ASLEEP!_ She shook her shoulder free from his head and he snored again. She gave him a dumb look, then pried his arms off of her and hastily clambered off of the bed. The captain slumped over to his side and snored once more. Kat turned around and glared at him with distaste. She shook her head and mumbled to him, "You _disgust_ me."

* * *

**And now... I'm not entirely sure how to continue the story... It'll take a lot of contemplating and time but I hope to get another chapter in before too long. I hope you enjoyed. ^^ Advice, tips, comments, etc. just let me know. Thanks for reading~ **


End file.
